Aphrodite's Love Potion
by PenguinDaughterofFelix
Summary: A Percy Jackson Fanfiction in which Eva, a tomboyish Aphrodite girl, doesn't earn her rite of passage by the time she's 16. Her mother decides to put matters into her own hands, spiking the Camp Half Bloods boy's drinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"Eva, get up!" A familiar voice yelled, waking me from my peaceful nap. I chose to ignore the voice, pulling the covers closer to me. The voice continued to ramble on, and I felt my warm blankets pull away from me.

"No..." I whined as I rolled to the opposite side of my bed, closer to the wall. My eyes suddenly shot open, my mind realizing who the voice belonged to. My limbs followed my eyelids example, shooting up. My head collided with the owner of the voice's.

"The _hell_!" She yelled, moving away from her previous position hovering above my bed. I rolled off the bed in as much pain as her and clutched my head.

Drew, the devil who had woken me up, did the same before glaring at me. "Lacy!" She called, snapping her fingers before pointing at a black shelf, "The Shoes of Shame!"

I let out a laugh, removing my hands from my head. The pain was still present, but my laugh did not falter. "The Shoes of Shame? Wow Drew, is that the worst you can dish out?" I said while Lacy bounced over to the shelf and took the shoe box off of it. She handed it to Drew, obviously scared of the girl.

Drew wasn't the counselor of this cabin, Piper was, but Piper was visiting Camp Jupiter after a long time away from Jason. Drew chose to take advantage of that, as you can see.

"You're wearing these for the rest of the year." Drew said with a smile. Her voice was soothing, which was weird since it was coming out of the devil's mouth. I could feel myself giving in, wanting to do what she said.

"Of cou-" I started before my hand flew up to cover my mouth. I shook my head, the motion being harder than it should be. Drew was a charm speaker, I knew that. I should be able to withstand it, but my brain was reluctant. It wanted to say yes a million times, to listen to her voice. 'It's so simple, just give in.' The voice said, but in reality she was just repeating the command.

My arm extended, whacking the box out of her hand. It felt like I was moving through molasses, but again, reality was different. Drew frowned, "Why do you have to make it harder?" She whined, her voice back to it's normal annoying sound.

I ignored her and made my way to the box, opening it to look at the shoes. They were simple white flats, the kind a nurse would wear. I rolled my eyes, holding the shoes in the air.

"These are your weapon?" I asked, turning to Drew. She visibly winced at the sight of the flats, as did Lacy. I dropped the shoes, leaving them on the floor.

"Now what did you wake me up for?" I questioned, nearly forgetting what had caused this incident. Drew's eyes widened, "Capture the flag is starting soon." As soon as the words left her mouth, Percy came into the cabin.

"What are you two doing? Get your armour on!" He said, his armour already on. Without giving us anytime to answer, he ran off in the direction of the game. I quickly grabbed Strike(Απεργία), my dagger, and stuffed it in the holder inside my combat boot. Then ran outside towards the Capture the Flag grounds.

After making it just in time, I caught sight of my friend Carter. She was waving at me and holding onto my armour, wow that girl was strong. It was to be expected though, she was a child of Ares. I walked over to her, taking my armour and strapping it on. She pushed my helmet onto my head and filled me in on the details.

"The cabins that are with us are the Ares, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Athena, and Demeter cabins." She said, gesturing to the people near us. "You are stationed in the forest, right there." She pointed at the opening to a small clearing surrounded by trees. I nodded and the signal was given, starting the game. I sprinted to my position.

"Hello Daughter." A soothing voice said, filled with a beauty that anyone could remember. I stopped running, already in the clearing, and turned around. "Aphrodite? Who let you in here? I'm guessing Drew?" I asked staring at the goddess of beauty herself.

I've seen her in pictures and statues but I wasn't prepared to see such timeless beauty. Her face changed continuously, different shades of red creeped into her hair. I did have a thing for gingers, I guess that's why.

"Yup." She said with a shockingly beautiful smile. I rolled my eyes, "Well, why are you here?" I asked, averting my gaze. I couldn't let her manipulate me, something my mother was known for.

"I'm here because you havn't broken a boy's heart yet." She said, narrowing her eyes. "No daughter of mine isn't earning her rite of passage! You're 16, it's time." She continued, wagging her perfect finger at me.

I brushed my auburn hair out of my eyes, "Mother, can we talk about this some other time." I hissed at her, I could hear footsteps coming my way. She shook her head then disappeared, muttering about how ungrateful I was.

I bent down and slipped my dagger out of my combat boot. It was time to have some fun.

_**Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and Ill read it for sure. This is my first fanfic so I really need some constructive criticism.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it's 4 in the morning right now and I am ready to write.

Chapter 2

My eyes scanned the bushes, pinpointing the location of the sound. A twig snapped, and my eyes found their target. Suddenly, another twig snapped. My eyes darted to the second person, and I quickly backed up.

"Back off Stolls." I ordered, my voice full of venom. As you can see, us campers take this game very seriously. I knew they wouldn't just go away because I said so, this was one of the many times I wished I could charm speak.

"Nope." One twin said smirking, a sword in hand. The other chimed in, "We've got you, now give up and let us take you prisoner."

I'm guessing you're waiting for me to break out my super cool fighting talent and disarm both of them in one move. Sadly, I take after my mother when it comes to fighting. I'm an average fighter and I didn't stand a chance against two agile campers. Of course I wasn't going down this easily. I slipped my weapon back in its holder, it wouldn't help me in these circumstances.

Fixing my eyes on a random spot in the woods seemed crazy, but I had a plan. The Stolls looked at me in confusion before turning to look where I was looking. I took the chance to run, jumping over tree roots along the way. I could hear them screaming profanities at me, but I knew I was safe.

I put my middle finger up behind me while I darted through the forest. I burst out of the trees just in time to see my team bringing the flag home. I half heartedly cheered, knowing I had nothing to do with the victory. Percy was lifted up into the air, he had run the flag across the line. I envied him for a moment before beginning my walk back to my cabin.

Aphrodite's Pov

~3~/3~3~/3~3

After teleporting away from that disgusting camp and to my love lair*, I ordered one of my many servants to get me a love potion from my collection.

"The strongest one!" I called after him, a mischievous smile on my face. If Eva wasn't going to break a heart on her own I'll just have to help her out.

My servant, I didn't bother to ask his name, came back to me with one of my strongest potions. I took it into my hands with care, kissing the lid. This was going to make Eva realize who she is.

"Now I just need someone to slip it in the boys drinks.." I mutter to myself after sending my servant away. "Drew!" I said with a snap, pulling a drachma out of no where. I flipped it into the fountain next to my chair, "Please accept my offering Iris. I seek Drew Tanaka at Camp Half Blood." I spoke clearly. An image flickered into view across the water.

"Drew?" I said, looking at the back of my daughter's head, she was in her room surrounded with make up. She shrieked before turning around, a smile quickly replacing her scared expression.

"Mother? It's so nice to see you." She said to the shaky image of me. I smiled, "Likewise, now can you do something for Mommy?" I asked, holding up the potion.

"Of course." Drew said before I filled her in on the plan. Drew was also frustrated with Eva, go figure.

Drew Pov

A pink bottle appeared in my hands shortly after the I.M. ended. I ran my fingers along the smooth side, this could be my revenge for not just this morning, but everytime she got on my nerves. Of course I don't know how this is a punishment, cute boys chasing you that's as fun as life gets. But I'm sure Eva will hate it.

I looked around the cabin for something of Eva's to put in the potion. My eyes resting on her small, barely used brush. I plucked a hair from it, opening the cap of the potion and dropping it in, resealing it.

I slipped the potion into my purse then stopped to check my makeup. Finally deciding it was presentable, I walked outside greeted with the sight of no one. I guess they were training. Perfect.

I walked casually to the dining pavilion, spotting rows of shelves as soon as I walk in. The shelves held the enchanted cups and plates, each looking exactly the same.

Popping open the potion, I advanced towards the half of the shelves with cups. I poured a little in each cup, some people got a little more than others but it was nearly even. The potion only affects a member of the opposite sex, so everything would go smoothly. Once someone said their drink's name, the potion would mix with it. Eva wouldn't be able to stop herself from breaking at least one heart.

I smirked to myself, looking down at the almost empty bottle. I poured the rest into two cups that already had their dose. Hopefully that doesn't do anything too bad. But you know, whatever.

I was going to write, ",some people got a little more than others but can you blame me? I'm only human, lol no jk." But this is a serious fic, for serious people. ⊙-⊙

Are you serious enough?

*I know Aphrodite doesn't have a love lair, but this one does. Deal with it.

Which two boys are going to drink the potion? Guess in the reviews!


End file.
